Now or Never
by mutilated-butterfly
Summary: Time is running out. Can they make it?


_Ohayo! I'm new here and this if my first fanfic. I suck at writing stories but after two weeks of nonstop reading of Wallflower fanfics, I was inspired to try writing. Please read and review my work. Hope you enoy it. I accept any comment about my work and I would be thankful to those who would criticize me so I can improve it. Arigatou! [:_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge. copied from others**

**

* * *

**

**Now or Never?  
**

The sky holds no sign of clouds blocking its beauty – it only detained the starry night sky in the company of the glowing moon; making it an inescapable breathtaking view. But under the prized starry night sky, there's a man far glorious than the night, shining brighter than the sun, making every passersby gawk or stare at his own beauty. The man sat at the grassy park showing no emotion but a stern, seriousness of morose on his eyes.

* * *

Kyouhei's POV

'_This sucks! It's almost midnight. Fuck! I should have made a move before everything comes at a halt. _I'm scrambling my thoughts; there's no to time to spare. It's almost the end of being with her. _'If only time would stop… If only I could _stop _time…' _My thoughts leading me to nowhere, he sighed. It is almost the end.

* * *

At the corridor of the Nakahara's mansion, repeated footsteps from an agitated person echoed throughout the hallways. The radiating young lady is already confused and seemed to get worse every second.

Sunako, after three years of being with the "radiant creatures", had already came out of her shell and showed the world what lies behind her thick raven bangs. She had learned how to smile and socialize with people, mastered when and where to show the face of a gore-lover and an overwhelming, young lady. Surely, old habits die hard. She would still go for a horror flick marathon and collect black collectibles, skull items, preserved bodies, and illegal cursed weapons. But, after three years of extensive "LADY training", she had removed her chibified mask and can now carry herself confidently.

But those things are not important right now. She had to see him, talk to him, must search for him! Because the clocks are ticking – they're both running out of time.

* * *

Sunako's POV

'_Damn! Where are the Gods when you need them?! Hiroshi-kun, Akira, Josephine, what am I going to do? I have to see him! I must see him… onegai!' _After my last thought, I'd lost all control and broke down into a devastating round of sobs and cries.

* * *

They both know why they had to see each other. All the memories they had made are far more special than those they made with the other persons of the gang. They were best friends, brother and sister, but far more special than that. They cherished and admired each other. Both were equal opponents, enemies they'd declared but they are made to be the safe haven of each other; the protector for each. But now, time is their enemy. The years of being together are coming to an end. They must talk for they have to clear these feelings they hold. Always waiting for the other to make a move; all this waiting must end. Tonight, they have the same thoughts. Everything must be cleared. There's no time left. It's now or never.

* * *

Kyouhei stood up. _'Now or never… Here goes nothing…'_ he all his strength, he ran back to the mansion. To be exact, he ran back to where she is. Everything must be cleared up. Time is the enemy. All this waiting must stop.

After running in an unending circle, he finally made it in the courtyard of the mansion. The roses, the frilly decoration of the mansion, everything reminded him of the first time he met her:

_Flashback:_

"_The person who will be coming later is the landlady's niece. Just as long as we are able to turn her to a charming lady, the rent for the next three years will be ABSOLUTELY FREE!" the four charming hunks of the mansion shouted happily after receiving the good news from the landlady._

_All of them had different expectations for their new "housemate". But for him, this girl must know household chores, especially cooking. Of course, the top priority for him is FOOD._

_And then she arrives…_

"_A GHOST!!!" they all cried. After a few questions, the ghost turns out to be Sunako – the new housemate._

He smiled. _'What a weird de javu' _he thought. It was all thanks to the landlady, even if they were first forced to be a "couple". He knew it, she was his better half. Nothing can change that, no one can change that. But time is not sparing their moment.

* * *

Sunako heard footsteps rushing from the mansion's gates. _'Is it him? The noise came from the courtyard. I only hope it's him. Oh please! Let it be him!' _Sunako's thoughts roared as she rushed to the door leading to the courtyard. It must be him! The hardheaded fool who always bangs on her sanctuary when she's enjoying her bloody movies; the one who only knew food and free rent; the only one who can make her decision falter.

* * *

As she opened the door, there he stood. The brightest of all radiant creatures, the most annoying of all people, her most hated enemy, her opponent, her best friend, her brother, her special one, her better half, he's here looking at the moonlight's wrath. Her heart's pounding, her knees are trembling. But there's no time to waste, for it's now or never.

"Kyouhei…" Sunako called to the man who had his back against her.

He turned around. His face is beaming a smile which almost knock her breath away, a smile which he rarely shows. _'Damn! I'm going to have a massive nosebleed and I'll melt. Stupid creature of light!'_ her thoughts roared. But even if her thoughts are giving a speech about his radiance, she returned the smile. They're the same. Her smile is a rare expression she ever made. _'I hope I smiled correctly,' _she added.

"Yo," Kyouhei greeted. _Damn she's so gorgeous._

"It's almost midnight," Sunako said. _I can't do this._

"Yeah. It's almost the anniversary of the day you came here," _And my deadline's coming._ Kyouhei's face is already giving in a devastated look.

"The night's so beautiful," Sunako replied while walking towards Kyouhei. _Deadline…_

"Yeah, it's as beautiful as you. But you're gorgeous," Kyouhei's tongue slipped. _Damn! She's gonna kill me._

Sunako's shocked. "Yo-yo-you… m-m-mean i-it…?" she stuttered. _I hope his not joking._

"O-o-of cou-rse…" Kyouhei said. _Fuck! This is freaking awkward. Here goes nothing._

Before Sunako managed to say a word, Kyouhei snaked his arms around her waist and crushed his lips upon hers. She can feel his nervousness but the sensation is something she can't escape. Slowly, she reached for his neck responding to his sweet action. It shocked Kyouhei but it made everything perfect. The kiss was a long, passionate kiss sending all the messages for each other. At that moment, all mattered is them and the feelings they've been containing. It was perfect. Time stopped and the world is now theirs. More like, they had created their own world at their own time. And then, they broke the kiss, catching for breath.

They smiled at each other. Who needs words? They're not the mushy type of lovers, after all, they don't have a romantic part in their body – only craving hormones for each other.

"Does that make up for three years?" Kyouhei asked.

"More than I expected. Yes, it does make up for three years," Sunako replied.

At the starry sky, they had created their own time. Time granted their wishes.


End file.
